the_end_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Aingeru
Aingeru is one of the 14 Agents available for the player. He's an Lookout Agent meaning that he can have a better understanding of the surroundings. Aingeru appears first in the Story Mode as a Centurion, but the player has the possibility from the Act 7 and onward to befriend him and recruit him as an Agent. __TOC__ Character Biography Before the events Aingeru woke up one morning with a bracelet with a green gem on his arm, since then he became the Green Golden Bracelets with the aim of balance the power of the gods against the Chaos Guardians. In his role, Aingeru gains golden wings to fly. During the events TBD Special Ending As a gift for the player, Angelita brings him/her in the Last Existential Fun Fair, through his/her computer, and gives him/her to opportunity to spends few hours with his/her closest friend, Aingeru. In a last chance to have an adventure together, Aingeru takes the player by his/her hand and fly with him/her. They fly through the attractions but soon Aingeru wants more, it's such a new world for him, he wants to learn how this reality works, go beyond the FunFair and investigate until Angelita finds them and put them back to their realities. Personality Aingeru's interests are predominantly and then but he hates everything . Aingeru is always investigates when something is not normal, Aingeru firmly refuses to believe in anything paranormal. Despite everything weird that happened in his life since he got superpower, he sometimes thinks that he is living in a dream, but he quickly remembers himself that everything happening is true. The more you will become friend with him the more he will accept to believe what crazy events is in with you and being comfortable with it (thanking you for that). If you are in a cold level of Friendship, Aingeru will find any excuse to have a logical explanation about what's happening refusing any "non-sense" from you and the others. As Aingeru's anti-interest is , his rivals are Redd and Helloon and Smile. Appearance TBD Gameplay Apparition Aingeru appears first in the Last Existential Fun Fair, the Adventure phase, as a Centurion at the end of Act 4. It's only after the Act 7 that the player has the possibility to befriend him by talking to him and by making a specific series of action. Doing so, Aingeru will be recruited as an Agent in the player's team and will start at a Warm level of Friendship. Special Ability Golden Feather A dazzling feather flies through the level to reveal , an agent hidden outside the agents' and the player's vision. After two turns, the feather disappears and the power stop. As a Centurion In the Adventure Phase, Aingeru first appears as a Centurion who fights, against the player, alongside Demonio. Gameplay As the Lookout Centurion, as long as Aingeru is on the mission, each turn the localization of one of your agent will be revealed by one of his Golden Feathers making all the guards in alert towards them. Gallery EOT_Aingeru.png|Official Design Aingeru.png|Original design (Galactian: Battle of Bracelets) Trivia * As a character, Aingeru is owned by Yami no Tenshi * The name Aingeru comes from the Basque Language and it means "Angel" * The original version features him with the Chaos Sword, a legendary weapon, but here the sword is removed and never mentioned as the game focus on his Lookout role. Category:Characters Category:Agents Category:Lookouts Category:Hidden agents Category:Enemies Category:Centurion